


Major Changes

by GraceThomson



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceThomson/pseuds/GraceThomson
Summary: Please read and hope you enjoy





	Major Changes

Rita's POV  
Hello?  
Hi Rita it's Ondina, Mimmi is hurt you have to come home, now!  
I'll get Zac from class, we are on our way.  
I put my laptop in my bag and locked my office, I practically ran down the halls, I felt very hypocritical doing so. I arrived at Ms. Trumble’s classroom, I burst thru the door.  
Sorry to interrupt but, I must pull Zac, we are having a family emergency.  
We? Ms. Trumble asked patronizingly  
Yes. We. Zac is my nephew, now if you'd excuse Zac for the foreseeable future that would be highly appreciated.  
You took long enough he said as we walked towards my car.  
Wait, what do you mean?  
I could feel that Mimmi was in danger thru our connection for the past twenty minutes he answered  
What why didn't you leave?  
Because Ms.Trumble wouldn't let me and I couldn't say oh thru my connection to my mermaid sister as a merman I know she is in trouble  
Okay fair enough, but did you have a vision?  
No I didn't I am assuming that Mimmi was caught off guard when it happened I could just feel her pain.  
Well let's see what actually happened then. Our conversation was the same amount of time it took to drive home. We ran in  
Ondina! Zac yelled  
In the grotto she yelled  
We ran down to see Mimmi unconscious on the ledge in the sea entrance.  
What happened I asked  
We were swimming with Erik and he just slammed Mimmi against a rock wall, and torpedoed away, she explained.  
I checked her pulse.  
Weak and thready, Zac it's time to tell your parents, we need your dad's help now!  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and phoned him.  
We need to dry her off and get her upstairs I ordered  
The doorbell rang. You two dry her off I will get the door.  
I ran up and answered the door to Dr. Blakely  
Hey! Thanks for coming so quickly  
Of course Zac sounded very worried over the phone  
He is they are in the upstairs living room.  
We ran up the stairs  
Oh my! What happened he asked  
That's beside the point you have to help her Ondina said  
Rob’s brow furrowed in confusion briefly but then directed his focus back to the situation at hand.  
Rob’s POV  
Okay from my examination she seems to be suffering of some internal bleeding and broken ribs, I need to take her to a hospital to realign her ribs and fix the internal bleeding he said  
Dad you need to promise you will keep this a secret and if you don't my life is at stake, promise you will keep it a secret.  
Of course he replied we are merpeople, He then lifted water and dropped it on his head, Mimmi is my little sister and Rita is my biological Dad's younger sister Zac explained  
Rob, eyes wide nodded, and began to speak  
This explains so much, and I will keep your secret but I want to talk about his with all of you and your mother later, but for now Zac lay Mimmi on the dining table we can use it as a makeshift operating table. Zac nodded and proceeded to do as told  
Ondina I need towels and a lot of them, um Rita I need ice, fill ten big ziplock bags with ice and bring them to me.  
Okay Zac hold Mimmi's left arm down above her head, Rita, Ondina each hold one of her legs down, I then realigned her ribs. I then went on to fix the internal bleeding, after about two hours of unease I finally stabilized her.  
Okay Zac I want you to carefully move her to the guest room, then I want you to go calm down she won't be waking up till at least tomorrow, Ondina make sure he relaxes I ordered  
She nodded and Zac hesitantly went for a swim with Ondina while I talked with Rita.  
Okay, Rita I don't want to put too much on Zac so could you explain all this to me  
Of course, well Zac is seventeen so fifteen years ago, Nerissa my sister in law cast a spell on Zac to take away his powers and tail so she could leave him on land where he would be safest, so that was when he was two and Mimmi was one. Then fourteen years later Zac and Cam went to Mako for a camping trip and stumbled across the moon pool, and the spell she cast was partially broken so he could switch between worlds then about six months ago we revealed to Zac that Mimmi was little sister. Zac and Mimmi are very rare both their parents are met royalty Nerissa Northern Royalty And my dear Brother John Southern Royalty and they were naturally born so they were born without using the full moon it was two merpeople, they have so much power they have know idea.  
Wow, that's crazy and don't worry Lauren and I will keep this a secret.  
Thank you she praised  
So how long for Mimmi's recovery are you thinking?  
Well for full recovery six to eight months, she will be on bed rest for at least eight weeks then wheelchair for four then she can transition into walking.  
That's a long time  
Yeah she broke six ribs and had severe internal bleeding and injuries.  
What about swimming? she asked  
Well once she is walking I answered  
Thanks for everything, Zac has been having trouble lately he has been so worried. Mimmi had a hard childhood she still cries herself to sleep she witnessed her parents being beaten when she was two which scarred her, she was treated poorly when she got to Mako, for years she had it quite rough. The memories haunt her, and Zac is trying to erase those because he wasn't there doing his job in his words as the big brother. In all honesty I have withheld some information from him regarding Mimmi's childhood, she was beaten at fourteen in the Mako Pod.  
That's heartbreaking,I've been noticing that Zac has been down lately. I think the best way to approach this is a family meeting where we explain everything to Lauren. And talk this thru before Mimmi wakes up she doesn't need the added stress I suggested.  
I agree I will make a seafood order from the cafe and we can tackle this over dinner.  
I'm gonna go check on Mimmi make sure her vitals are stable.

Zac's POV  
We surfaced in the moon pool to Erik.  
Erik get out! I ordered loudly  
I have every right to be here he protested  
You really don't Ondina counteracted, now get out!  
Ugh fine but his isn't over he said  
It really is she said  
Can we please go back to the house I'm legitimately having separation anxiety I asked  
Fine, race you she agreed  
We torpedoed to the grotto and I won  
Ugh she said as she surfaced  
Can't beat a merman I said proudly  
She sat next to me and we just sat there in the water.

Ondina’s POV  
As we sat there Zac then turned towards me and I turned towards him. We shifted even closer to each other  
And then leaned in, and we kissed, it felt nothing less than exceptional.  
Wow he said as we finally separated.  
Wow I replied  
And we leaned back in and kissed again.

Zac's POV  
Since I met Ondina I had a crush on her and now I might love her.  
Ondina I have a confession  
What?  
I've had a crush on you since you came  
Well I've had one on you too since I came she admitted  
Ondina I know this is going very quickly but, will you be my girlfriend I asked  
I thought you'd never ask she said and pulled me into a kiss  
After about thirty seconds of them kissing they separated  
We should probably check on Mimmi right she asked  
Yeah your probably right, we pulled ourselves out of the water and dried off  
I ran upstairs to the kitchen  
How she doing I asked  
Still stable Rita answered  
Awake?  
Not yet she replied  
Ondina and I went down to the guest room  
Let's tell everyone that we are dating during dinner she suggested  
Sure I said and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
